The Little Genie In The Garden/Part 2
After nightfall, Sassette had to endure another bath that she had to take from working in Farmer's fields. Papa Smurf waited outside his house for her to finish bathing and to get dressed in her nightclothes. Soon she stepped outside the door, looking like she was ready for bed. "Are you going to smurf me into my bed, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked. "Of course I will, Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "It seems that you've had another day of fun working in Farmer's fields." "But why does Smurfette think that I shouldn't be smurfing in the fields, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked as she walked alongside Papa Smurf to her playhouse. "It would appear that Smurfette is just hoping that you would smurf after her in the manner of village duties that she sees are best suited for female Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "You mean like smurfing care of Baby Smurf?" Sassette said. "I love smurfing the babysitting, but I feel like I can smurf a whole lot more than just smurfing that." "I'm sure that you want to contribute something to the village, Sassette, and that you feel able to smurf on any task that you would smurf your mind upon," Papa Smurf said. "It's just that there will always be Smurfs who feel that certain jobs are best left for the male Smurfs to do, and that there are jobs that are best left for the female Smurfs to do." "So you think that I'm too weak to smurf my own weight with smurfing the jobs of the male Smurfs?" Sassette asked. "Of course not, Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "But each gender has their own smurfticular strengths and weaknesses that make smurfing certain jobs like physical work and nurturing to be natural for those genders. A society like this wouldn't function well if it relied upon only one or both genders to smurf everything." "Like only a male Smurf could be a Pappy Smurf like you?" Sassette asked. "That's right, Sassette, and only a female Smurf could be a Mama Smurf, like Smurfette is to Baby Smurf and hopefully to her own child someday," Papa Smurf said. "But you don't seem to smurf a problem with me smurfing in the fields with Farmer, do you, Pappy?" Sassette asked. "You're free to work wherever you feel yourself led to work, Sassette, as long as it's within reason," Papa Smurf said as they entered into playhouse together. They saw that the boy Smurflings were already in their beds fast asleep. "Now I want you to close your eyes and not think about what the other Smurfs think of you smurfing in the fields," he spoke in a low voice as he helped Sassette into her bed. "I'll try not to, Pappy Smurf," Sassette responded, also in a low voice. Papa Smurf tucked Sassette into bed and kissed her goodnight. "I will smurf you again in the morning, my dear little Sassette," he said before he left. Out in Farmer's fields by the smurfmelon patch, while everyone else was asleep, a plant had suddenly sprouted up from the ground and produced a gourd fruit. ----- By early morning, Farmer and Sassette were awake and ready to face another new day of working in the fields. They had passed by the village dam where Handy and Clumsy were working as Sassette was riding in the wheelbarrow being carted by Farmer. "Morning, Handy and Clumsy," Farmer greeted as he passed by them. "Looks like it's going to be another smurfy day." "I'd say that it's a perfect day for fixing the dam," Handy said as Clumsy was pounding nails into the logs of the dam to place a metal sheet onto a spot where water has been leaking through. "I see that you got Sassette smurfing with you today." "She's been quite a help for the past few days, Handy," Farmer said. "I'll have Hefty see if he could smurf you a few more hands if you need them," Handy called out before he got splashed on with water that spurted out from behind the metal sheet as Clumsy kept pounding in the nails. "Oops...sorry, Handy," Clumsy said as he noticed his friend was all wet. "Just smurf those nails in carefully, Clumsy," Handy said, trying to be as patient with Clumsy as possible. Farmer and Sassette passed by Miller as he was heading toward the village windmill where the wheat fields were located. "Morning there, Farmer and Sassette," Miller greeted. "Looks like it's going to be another smurfy day of smurfing in the harvest." "Yup, so it do be looking that way, and I can't wait to be smurfing in more of what my fields will produce," Farmer said. "You can thank Mother Nature for all the food that will keep us smurfing, Farmer," Miller said as he watched them pass by. As they entered the fields, Sassette asked, "Why do you always smurf to be so cheerful in the morning, Farmer?" "Well, the sun's there up in the sky, and the crops are in the ground...what more could a Smurf ever want?" Farmer answered as he looked around at everything growing in his fields. Soon, however, Farmer found himself and his wheelbarrow had tripped over something that he didn't see in his path out in the fields. Sassette was knocked off the wheelbarrow when it had tipped over, landing on top of a smurfmelon that was a bit too ripe. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Sassette asked, sounding flustered. Farmer noticed a gourd plant that his wheelbarrow had tripped over. "Say, what do a gourd be smurfing in a melon patch, when it should be smurfing next to the rutabagas?" he asked as he examined the plant. "Maybe you just planted one of the seeds here by mistake, Farmer," Sassette answered. "I sure don't remember accidentally smurfing up any of my seeds when I was smurfing the planting, Sassette," Farmer said. He pulled on the gourd that was growing on the plant and it had popped off the vine. Suddenly a purple swirly mist appeared from within the gourd, and a voice was crying out, "I'm free! I'm free!" And then in the next moment, a little man wearing a turban and Arabian-style clothes, his eyes covered over in what appeared to be a robber's mask, appeared in front of the two Smurfs. "Oh, kind and generous master...thank you for freeing me," the little man said as he repeatedly kissed Farmer's foot. "Whispering whippoorwills, who are you?" Sassette asked. "Yeah, and what you be doing in my smurfmelon patch?" Farmer added. "Me? Why, I'm a genie, of course," the little man said. "You can call me Gourdy, because that gourd happens to be my home." "That still doesn't explain what you be doing in my smurfmelon patch," Farmer said. "Actually, I was imprisoned in the earth for failing to please my former master," Gourdy said. "I was hoping, even praying for the day that this plant would sprout up so I can be free again and I can please the next person that I can call my master." Farmer looked at Gourdy rather suspiciously. "Hmmm, it still sounds rather mighty fishy to me," he said before he started to turn around and head off in another direction. "Wait, master...I'll prove that I'm a genie," Gourdy called out. "By granting wishes?" Sassette asked, sounding rather excited at the prospect. "That's like totally awesome. I want a new wagon, and a million trillion smurfberries, and..." "Sorry, kiddo, but I can only grant my master wishes, and your friend here is the only one that I can call Master because he freed me," Gourdy said. Farmer seemed excited at the thought of being called the master of anything or anyone. "Well, that be mighty smurfy of you...but to tell you the truth, I can't think of anything that I'd be wanting." Gourdy gasped. "Oh, don't you want fame? Fortune? Riches beyond your wildest dreams? Just think of anything, and I will grant whatever you wish." "I wouldn't know what to be doing with any of that, Gourdy," Farmer said with a shrug. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to smurf." Sassette watched as Farmer picked up his wheelbarrow and started wheeling it off in another direction. "Farmer, wait! Think of all the smurfy things you could have!" she said as she followed after him. Gourdy watched the two Smurfs head away from him. "I've got to do something to prove that I can please my master," he said to himself. "And since he's my new master, I'm going to serve him whether he likes it or not." With that thought in mind, Gourdy caused himself to vanish. ----- Sometime later, Sassette was still following behind Farmer, trying to get him to listen to reason while he was carting a load of smurfmelons. "Just think, Farmer, how happy a genie will make you with all those wishes that he could grant," Sassette pleaded. "Good crops is all that I do be needing to make me happy, Sassette...ripe smurfberries, green vegetables, large melons...," Farmer said. Gourdy then reappeared. "Large melons? Oooh, I'll give him the biggest melon that he's ever seen. That should make him happy." He saw a smurfmelon sitting on top of the pile in the wheelbarrow, and so he waved his hands together and said, "Cadodah casaba!" Farmer and Sassette suddenly saw one of the smurfmelons in the wheelbarrow start to grow until it was so big that it crushed the wheelbarrow and caused Farmer to have his head stuck in the smurfmelon. "Uh-oh!" Gourdy said, realizing his mistake. "I think I made the melon too big." He waved his hands together and this time said, "Casaba cadodah". The large smurfmelon shrank in size, but Farmer's head was still stuck inside it. He was struggling to get the smurfmelon off his head when he fell over. "Oh dear...can't I ever do anything right?" Gourdy said as he looked at what he had caused. "Hold on, Farmer, I'll smurf you loose from it," Sassette said as she grabbed the smurfmelon and pulled as hard as she could on it until it came off Farmer's head, leaving him with smurfmelon juice and seeds all over his face. "Are you all right?" she asked as Farmer wiped the juice and seeds off his face. "Here, let me help you, O kind and loving master," Gourdy said as he rushed toward Farmer after he knocked the seeds out of his ears. "You again?" Farmer said, greatly displeased. "Oh, please, Master, don't send me away again," Gourdy begged as he fell on his knees. "I promise that it won't happen again. Just let me stay." "Just be staying out of my way, Gourdy," Farmer said sternly. "I'm trying to work." Gourdy watched as Farmer walked off in another direction. "Oooh, I'm so lucky to have a nice master." ----- A short while later, Sassette and Gourdy were sitting together on a log watching Farmer hoe a portion of his fields when he struck a rock in the ground. "Dang smurf it, I would have to smurf a rock here somewhere," he muttered. "Ooh, please, let me help remove the rock, Master," Gourdy said, sounding eager. "Thanks, but I think that I be able to smurf it out myself," Farmer said as he placed his hoe in the wheelbarrow and took out a thick long stick. He placed one end of the stick into the ground wedged between the soil and the rock and then pulled with all his might to make the rock pop out of the ground. "Well, this be one tough rock to get out now," he grunted. "Burrowing beavers, I bet you wish you could be as strong as Empath right about now, Farmer," Sassette said as she saw that Farmer was having quite a struggle to get the rock out. "Then you'd be able to smurf that rock out in a jiffy." "Yeah...a little more muscle could surely be smurfing handy," Farmer said, still trying to exert all his strength into the task. "More muscle?" Gourdy wondered, as he realized that this may be a wish that his master would want granted. He waved his hands together and said, "Cadodah casaba". Instantly, the rock came flying out of the ground, flying at such a high arc as Farmer fell to the ground with his last effort. "Uh-oh," Gourdy said, as he wondered where the rock was going to land. At that moment, Handy was showing something to Clumsy at the village dam. "This is my new leak detector," Handy said as Clumsy held the object in question. "If the dam ever springs a leak, this detector will let us know about it right away." Suddenly the rock struck the back of the dam behind where Handy and Clumsy were standing, knocking the plug out and causing a leak that made the leak detector go off. "Gosh, Handy, your leak detector works," Clumsy said while Handy was trying to stop the flow of water with his hands. "So I see, Clumsy...so I see," Handy said, feeling spurts of water from where his hands were blocking the flow hitting his face. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Little Genie In The Garden chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles